brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Vaurien Serpentongue
Should Vaurien Die Permanently Later? No Yes Description Normal Variation Vaurien has the same torso as Thorin Oakenshield,with a blue jacket with fur lining, an oversized belt buckle and armor shown in the jacket. His legs are black with no printing. Background Vaurien is a sorcerer, he grew up in the city of Norloch, the sorcerer capital. He chose the name Vaurien at the standard sorcerer age of 13. Before then his parents referred to him with his given name only in private and used the non-permanent name Haros. He chose his surname after a duel against his eventual best friend, Scars during his rights of initiation, where he used his transformation skills -- or lack thereof -- to turn his tongue into a serpent temporarily and spit acid at his opponent. As he grew older, he decided to become a Sorcerer Prince, in other words a sorcerer he commands a Hold. He passed his 7 Trials of Strength and Capability at the age of 68 as the 3rd youngest sorcerer to do so. He mastered the difficult discipline of Atomism -- manipulating atoms -- with great skill. He inherited the Hold of Marias Ithilien at the age of 176, and led it through difficult times. Eventually, the War of the Sorcerers began. During this war, Vaurien led troops into battle and as reinforcements a number of times. He scored 3 key victories in the campaign of the Flooded Plains but was forced to retreat after being injured by a Lightshot. 002.JPG|Marias Ithilien, Vaurien's Hold Later in the war -- at the age of 250 -- Marias Ithilien came under siege, neutralizing his forces. One of his men -- Ragdash Sull -- discovered a way to escape the siege through the ruined city on the cliff, allowing Vaurien to bring his powers and expertise to the front line. He eventually lost a battle and was hunted by Dominus D Tenebris's forces, forcing him o seek sanctuary in the mortal world. He encountered an unusual mortal who had the markings of a powerful sorcerer, so Vaurien spoke to him after their second encounter. Vaurien told him abut sorcerers, the war and their abilities. The mortal became his apprentice and took the name Mahrous El-Asady. Mahrous_profile.JPG|Mahrous El-Asady After a year of training in the mountains, The pair went to the Graschion Sanctuary and had Mahrous signed as a formal apprentice. They then went to Marias Ithilien and Vaurien taught Mahrous more sorcery. Eventually -- after Mahrous hit the expected level for his position -- they went on a mission. The mission was to bring reinforcements to castle Fortaim and try to break the siege. Vaurien led troops and used his magic to battle Reapers high and low and he briefly engaged Myosotis Shard. After a brief duel, Mahrous was knocked unconscious and Vaurien was forced to let Myosotis escape. Otherwise, the mission was succesful and the Blue Mountains were now safer. Fortaim_Profile.JPG|The Battle of Fortaim Vaurien's next mission was to attempt to save the Celestial Library from destruction. The Librarians of the Stars who manage the Library refused to let the library fall into enemy hands and therefore burned all but the most important texts. The librarians killed themselves except for 7 of them to continue their order. Mahrous showed Vaurien a mysterious scroll that one of the librarians had given him, which contained ancient lore about the mythical Well of Life. He spent a great amount of time researching the scroll and discovered some indications that the force of Life could assist them in their war. He then took Mahrous to meet his friends -- Scars, Seba NightFlyer, Golfrindel and Meta Morph Asis. He then explained the crisis and they prepared for a long journey to the Well of Life. They then headed to the Mountains of Blood, but while crossing were ambushed by Reapers and Tomb-Wights. Golfindrel stayed behind to hold them off. Metaprofile.png|Meta Morph Asis Golfidrel_profile.png|Golfindrel Sebanormal.png|Seba NightFlyer Scarsprofile.png|Scars Despite their loss they continued on their path and reached the outskirts of the Elven forest of Celebraria,which was under siege by Hollow Men and Tomb-Wights. While trying to enter,a small army of Hollow men pursued them so Meta and Scars stayed behind to stop them. Vaurien,Mahrous and Seba continued on towards the well. Later,a small army of Uruks began to pursue them,as Dominus had discovered their intentions. Seba stayed behind to stall them. Seba did not last long-they heard the roar of Uruks coming towards them and Vaurien ordered Mahrous to flee with him. They continued on until they reached the abandoned fortress of Targrord,where the graves of the 13 members of the royal family who ruled from the destroyed fortress. Mahrous and Vaurien hurried up the steps while Vaurien explained what Uruks are. They had a violent clash that endured for a long time,with swords,fire and magic. Then,a dark horse with a dark rider rode into the clearing--he was tall with long hair,red and blue robes,a scruffy beard and angry expression charged with a long,golden staff with lightning coming from the tip. He blew part of the wall open and engaged the pair. He was incredibly fast and vicious but Mahrous pinned him under a rock while Vaurien stabbed him in the other arm. They fled the ruin and hurried to the river--many Uruks were dead but there were a dozen left. At that moment,the rider appeared,completely healed. He roared and charged again,but with a sword. He slashed and fought destructively,until Vaurien chopped his arm off and Mahrous stuck a sword through his leg,pinning him down. The pair hurried across the river on a long branch,only for the rider to confront them again. The pair wasted no time and cut him to pieces. Uruk_profile.JPG| An Uruk Triple_D_profile.JPG|Triple D Triple_D_duel_profile.JPG|Mahrous and Vaurien V.s Triple D Vaurien then told Mahrous the identity of the rider--it was Draygonius Darius Drygonius or as Mahrous nicknamed him Triple D . They then hurried to the sacred grove,which was almost upon them. They arrived and found a well with a cover. On the cover was written a warning,None who go unto me leave unchanged,None who take my paths return again,None who arouse my ire return to this Sphere. Despite the warning,they considered the dangers grave enough to risk it and lifted the cover. In the water was a face--a face like no other,for it had long crackling strands of light for hair,a dragon shape made the outline of the left side of the face while a snake the other. The eyes burned with the light of the setting sun,and the mouth filled with strange fires for teeth. Life gazed upon them and the two questors explained their plight. Life searched their minds for confirmation and searched the world finding that Death--her consort--had betrayed her by not giving her the souls of the dead to reshape and return--he was keeping them to increase his power and enter the world. Furious,she told them her plan--she would give them access to the 14 Powers of the World to use directly against Dominus. 127.jpg|The Well of Life After this adventure,the pair closed the well and they began to return and explain Life's plan. A month later,after picking up their friends and experimenting with the Powers of the World--or Avenir(Aa-vay-nir) which basically allowed them to channel all sorts of magical powers and boosted their abilities. Eventually they returned to the Sanctuary and explained the plan. The Sanctuaries agreed to the plan and assembled a huge force to attack the ore of Dominus' forces. The army marched for near a month before reaching the battleground and setting up camp. They battled for weeks against the Dark Forces in vain for Dominus' territory was filled with endless traps and soldiers. The land itself was under his control,and he could open and close it at will. Eventually,after hard months of fighting and extensive casualties,a ship of angered Elves arrived--the only survivors from their home city. Their Flight Ship was invaluable,as Mahrous and Vaurien boarded it for a flight into enemy airspace. The ship was attacked and brought down within 30 minutes,as it's flight cages were untethered and the hull burned--Vaurien and Mahrous were captured and bound so they couldn't use magic. For a week they remained chained--for during those seven days they spoke with another prisoner,her name was Elena Grievance and was the leader of the Heralds of Death. She and many others believed that Dominus had gone too far and done to much,that he was a traitor to his order. Elena's family broke them out of prison at the end of their week of imprisonment. Elena convinced them that they were useful allies. 093.jpg|The Prison 096.jpg|The inside of the Prison After meeting in their base the 2 groups had come up with an assassination plan. The family knew a secret route into the palace of Dominus,and would use it. Mahrous,Vaurien,Elena,Annamaria Tombstone and Isabelle Bones went to the secret entrance--a cavern filled with water. It would take a 15 minute swim,but every 10 meters was a barrel full of of air,enough for 7 people before it went stale. One of the barrels was leaky and empty but otherwise they made it through fine into the palace. Three other separate teams were on the move--one for each General. Hurrying through the palace,the teams moved. Baron Von Vengeance was waiting for them and had a difficult battle,however Nathaniel Thornheart was caught off guard and delayed. Myosotis Shard dispatched his assassins with ease,and hurried to Dominus' side. The central team were ambushed twice and had to make it through all sorts of traps before reaching the throne room. Finally,they reached the doors and Vaurien used the Avaenir to break the door. In the throne room, Dominus as expecting them and sent Myosotis in first. Myosotis used his abilities--telekinesis and transfusion against them,but Elena engaged him with her ability to charge objects to explode. Thornheart was killed by his assassins,but Von Vengeance arrived and Vaurien battled him. Mahrous saved Elena and stabbed Myosotis. Isabelle Bones used her power of breaking bones with a touch to kill Myosotis. 151.JPG|The Throne Room Showdown 137.JPG|Dominus' Throne Von Vengeance was a fearsome warrior with both magic and swords,so it took Vaurien all his efforts and some Avaenir to defeat him. He didn't kill Von Vengeance,however,but rather threw him at Dominus. They then attacked Dominus. Dominus laughed at them and unleashed his magic--he was an Elemental and an incredibly powerful fighter--using the elements in subtle ways,much like an Atomist. Vaurien used his Avaenir to send waves crashing down on him and Mahrous altered the molecular structure of his clothes to become stone. Isabelle Bones broke his left arm,but he used the air as a splint and actually heated the bone to melt back into place. He then caused the air in her throat to expand and blew her head off. Annamaria fared no better as Dominus froze water in her blood, giving her chronic internal frostbite. Elena charged fallen rocks to explode and threw them at him. She distracted him long enough for Mahrous to transmute the water he fired at them in oxygen atoms. Dominus retaliated by compressing air into a solid wave that shatter Vaurien's bones,forcing him to pause and heal himself. Then,Mahrous turned stone to quicksand,while Dominus began melting the room. However,Elena had the distraction she needed to stab Dominus in the back. Vaurien then used his power to turn his body into air. A mass disbandment of Dominus' armies occurred and hundreds of thousands of Reapers and Tomb-Wights disintegrated. As this happened,Death appeared before them. A tall figure wreathed in shadows,he stood before Mahrous and laughed. They readied themselves for battle and threw everything they had--all their Avaenir ,everything they could create. But it was all for naught--as it approached Death,it withered and fell away. It laughed again,it's howling voice filed with menace,it's arm reached out to take the world--and then a shining figure wreathed in clouds and light appeared,Life stood and roared "Death--you have no power here,this is a place that is neither of ours,leave this place". Death roared in anger,howled and vanished. She then took the Avaenir from them and congratulated them on their work. Gallery of Variants